


Jo's Summer Worries (Lumberjanes)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, Friendship to the Max, Gay, GingerHaze, M/M, Noelle Stevenson is amazing I love anything she works on, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Jo and the girls are missing camp this year. But they won't miss each other because its sleepover time. Only thing is, Jo's nervous. She wants all her best friends to know that she's not an average girl. She is but she isn't. Oh the stress of childhood. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> After asking on the Lumberjane's twitter to be sure than Jo was truly trans I was excited to hear that she is indeed a trans girl. I fell in love with the comics before even knowing this. The authors and artist of these books are amazing. All of them. Though I was led to them by my love for the GingerHaze.

Jo paced around her room. Only an hour left until the girls arrived. Her friends were spending the week with her.  
This year they all had other things going on so summer camp was a bust. Jo herself was involved in many scholarship programs this summer and April was taking jr courses in fashion merchandising down at the collage in her home town. Molly and Mal were both going to closer to home part time camp a few days a week. Not to mention Ripely was in summer school.  
But they were all able to beg their parents and push they way through busy schedules to make time for a get together. After several parental calls it was decided that they would all stay at Jo's. The house was big and could easily fit all the girls.  
"Honey, you okay?" Jo's dad knocked on the open door.  
He was dressed in a black suit with his perfect dark hair slicked back. Jo hadn't noticed him at first and gave a small jump when he made a sound.  
"Dad!" She groaned, "I thought you had already left. Don't you have a meeting or something?"  
"Aaron!" They both heard from down the hall.  
"Just a moment, dear!" Aaron called back.  
"Dad." Jo wrinkled her nose up.  
She wanted them to go. Her nanny being around was one thing but her dads were another. She was already worried about how they would act once they saw where she lived. Big mcmansion on the hill. What if they got weird about it? She just wanted to be the same down and dirty Jo that they had come to love at camp.  
"Your so tense are you alright? You've been acting weird? Is this about your friends coming over?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"No!" She responded to quickly.  
Her father's other brow went up, "Well then is this about your implant? Those hormone blockers are still fairly new. If its making you feel weird maybe we get you a doctors appoi-"  
"Ah- no! No! Thats- just no. Dad..." She blushed, "Okay no its not that. Yah Im nervous about my friends... a little."  
"Jo, you happen to be a wonderful girl. Just relax and be you. Thats all anyone wants of you." He strolled up to her and put his arms tight around her.  
Jo wrapped her arms around him. She was nearly taller than him now. He wasn't very tall. But she was.  
"Dad... what if they find out?" She said quietly.  
"...do you think they will care?" He said still holding his daughter close.  
"No. But its... embarrassing."  
The older she got the more she started to feel red in the cheeks at the thought of someone finding her out. Her friends most likely wouldn't care. But she still feared that people would treat her different. And she didn't want that.  
"There is no need to be ashamed. But your feelings are always valid. If you are embarrassed or uncomfortable with anyone knows we won't say a word. Not that we feel the need to anyway." He smiled softly as he sat her down on the edge of her bed.  
"Hey, Aaron. I can not for the life of me find my lucky socks. And I need your opinion on my tie." Jo's other dad poked his head in the door.  
"Mathew, I will be right there." Aaron made a slight shooing motion at him.  
"I need to leave in ten minutes. Please?" A blond curl fell down in his face.  
Blinking his eye lashes he won Aaron over. The slightly smaller man gave Jo a kiss on top of her head and rushed out the door. Mathew trotted down the ha after his husband.

\---

"Oh my god! This is amazing." April whispered the last part.  
Ripley let go of her bag. It plopped down onto the floor. She started to run around the front hall and into the wide open living room. Mal whistled and Molly's eyes were the size of dinner plates.  
"Nice place." Molly smiled.  
Jo smiled.


End file.
